Green goes with Pink
by FeistyFrozenChick13
Summary: Happy Halloween! Inspired by a few cross-over(ed) drawings, including my own. Modern AU. Elsanna. Non-incest. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>A lone cat yowled in the distance followed by the sharp rustlings of differently colored leaves that had been holding on for dear life to their dying trees, before some let go and swirled all over the road. The houses that line those leaf littered streets were decorated for this special pagan holiday with jack-o-lanterns of all shapes and sizes and that had been carved in the traditional faces or cats or whatever the artists felt like putting on their pumpkins as they sat on the lawns or porches. Some also adorned lights, stickers on their windows and out from the majory of those houses came the scents of pumpkin pie or cinnimon.<p>

As the sun was just beinning to set, here and there was a shadow or two of little goblins, vampires, other creatures, oh, and of course _kids_ all who lugged around buckets, pillow cases or anything, really, that would hold the candy that they were on their way to snag from more than happy giving neighbors. As a Frankenstein, that had been leading another mummy around, passed a house who's porch wasn't lit, but there was still some sort of moaning going on in there and with the auspicious _feel _of this particular holiday, they darted away from that particular house with images of murderous killers heavy in their mindsets.

"Oh my god Punzie! Ease into it before you break me!" Cried a flustered redhead whose face was as red as her firey locks with exersion.

"What if I _want _to break you?" The brunette grunted, not slowing for anything. She had always been one to go at it until she was done, regardless that her fingers and forearms were positively burning. "A-almost there-" she licked her lips.

Heavy panting filled the air and after a moment of feverish continuum, there was a short pause right before a fully satisfied breath of air burst forth and Anna braced herself on the side of the sink. Sweat beaded along her brow, her chest heaved and she didn't miss the upturned corners of the brunette when she turned to glare at her. "I said be gentle, you dolt." She muttered still trying to take as much oxygen into her lungs as she could.

"I know no such word, sweet heart." Rapunzel grinned, pleased that she still remembered how to tie up a corset. Her and the redhead had come up with the perfect costume for a party they were headed to later that night. Though, she was a little disappointed that Anna had fought her on what color dress she would wear. She secretly hoped that the redhead would choose the pink one, but Anna had wrinkled her freckled nose and pouted in the only way she knew would work for her and Rapunzel had given up for the moment. The brunette herself was going as Wonder Woman and figured that when she helped Anna with her hair, not to mention the corset, she'd get the chance to try to sway her to wear the pink dress. It really suited the redhead. _Isn't she always wearing smething of that shade?_

"Right, that's what they all say." Anna quipped, flipping her flaming incredibly curly mane back over her shoulder. She had decided not to wear a golden colored wig and instead opted to have her friend style her actual hair for the evening.

"Anna, please, please I'm _begging _you." Rapunzel place both of her hands on freckled shoulders. "Wear. The. Pink dress."

"We talked about this, Punz." Anna growled. "My answer is still-"

"Then I guess you have to go as a _Burlesque _woman. I think you could do Christina-what's-her-face-" the brunette started smugly.

"May I ask _why- _oh lord, please tell me you didn't forget to get the blue one!" Jade colored eyes widened in shock. "I can't wear pink! I bought the crown and everything." She groaned, having no choice but to wrap her hands around Wonder Woman's neck in a mock choking manner. _Punzie, you damn idiot! _

"Oh, no worries." The brunette chirpped, not even phased about her neck being wrapped up by slightly frustrated hands. "I have the pink dress, the flower, and the wizard stick!" She stated happily.

"You mean _wand_?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, that. I got it from the little _Potter _section. You know, unless you want to use a plain ol' stick from the yard, then it's up to you."

The redhead pondered that whole scenario. It wasn't that she hated the color pink, hell she had that color in the majority of her clothing! It was just...well, it was the color _She _liked to see Anna in and since _She _wasn't going to be there, then what was the point? No use decking herself out with no date to impress...Looking down, she hadn't realized what the corset would do to her chest! The sight of her boobs practically ready to pop the rest of the way out any minute was enough to distract her from further questioning _why _she wouldn't wear that pink dress.

"One word Punzi!" Anna called having seen the brunette hop out of the bathroom to more than likely get the outfit she'd mentioned before.

"What's that?" She asked when she came back from the guest room, Anna had been staying in while her _other _half was away at college, with the magenta colored, somewhat frilly, but still breath-taking dress.

"Boobs!" Anna exploded.

The brunette chuckled, but when emerald eyes came to rest at those portruding breasts that were cutely sprinkled with freckles, any comment she'd had prepared, quickly shriveled up in her dry throat. _Wow, she does have boobs!_

"Perve, my eyes are up here." Anna snapped her fingers in Rapunzel's face, reminding her that Anna indeed had eyes. "Seriously, I'm gonna need a damn _club _to whack all the boys away from me!"

"Well, can't you just turn them into flying monkey's? Tin men? Scarecrows? Oh! You can have a house fall on them!" The brunette wasn't really clear on which Witch was which, well, actually, she had _no _clue as to who Anna even was. When they'd discussed it, Rapunzel had went along with some of Anna's other ideas, but when she saw that magenta dress, she was hooked. Now, she'd done some research on whatever _Oz _brought up on the net, but she'd only gotten into bits of them all. There were so many! _No, I'm just lazy._

"Witch, please." Anna snorted. "I'd have a house fall on _you _for making me wear that dress." Why she was still a little miffed was beyond her. Maybe it was the fact that she couldn't breathe properly? That her head was beginning to pulsate because of the insane amounts of hairspray Rapunzel had put in there? She'd heard that if you'd been short of oxygen, then the corset was done right. _Does that mean I'm going to faint before we can dance? Before I see my lover's own costume? _By that, she of course meant from forwarded pictures on her phone.

There went the firecracker's mind, thinking of all the possible outfits that she would love to see her blue-eye beauty in. A hot nurse outfit, a sexy officer with aviator glasses, _my god _a business woman with stockings, or the best of her uncanny, shameful fantasy; a teacher figure with glasses, a pointer stick, and incredibly sexy lingrie... she sighed quite dreamily, staring past the brunette into oblivion.

Her friend raised both eyebrows in amusement for a second before she pushed the dress in the redhead's face. "Stop drooling and put this on, we don't have very much longer Miss Galinda." She grinned.

"It's just _Glinda_ now." Anna drawled, letting Rapunzel know, with her tone, that that quote was...from the play? The book? The movie? _She's gonna beat me when I tell her I don't even know! _In order to try to save herself, she forced a laugh, but knew it wasn't real enough to convince the redhead. _Oops._

"Well, let's go then!" The brunette declared, helping Anna zip the dress up. It really did suit her to a T and even her hair was cooperating for once! "By the way, are you the good witch?" She asked and her response was a jade eyeroll.

* * *

><p>The drive hadn't taked very long and since the redhead decided to go on her own, she figured she could have at least taken the long way around, because, looking up at the mansion laid out before her, made her just a <em>little <em>intimidated. It was done up in a complete _Haunted House _deal, with orange and black lights, creepy glowing jack-o-lanterns and even went as far as doing a mock cemetary under one of the huge oak trees out front. _Holy cow! Cursed cow? This place is huge! _

People were scattered all over the place. They either huddled in their own little groups or alone, but all were talking loudly, as if each of them had problems hearing and even up the massive stairway that lead up to the door had a few lewd couples here and ther and _omigod!_ Anna was afraid to get out of her car.

"Sheesh, Gerda sure pulled out all the stops this time." Anna sighed as she got out of her car, thinking that this could very well be the longest night ever. _Maybe cha-cha heels weren't the best option for such an occasion. _She shook her head, red curls moving along with her as she did so while she brought her phone out to see if there were any new messages and she wondered if she could give Elsa a ring before she went in. _A ring, why yes a real ring-_

"Hot damn, Anna, is that you?!"

Said girl's jaw tightened when she turned sideways, seeing who it was, she silently groaned. A rather stupid-looking adolescent male in a white, rhinstoned sprinkled, one piece looking suit and orange sunglasses made his way, somewhat nervously, through the wrought iron gates located just behind Anna's car. _Elvis? Oh god! _Anna actually was amused at his choice of costume, even his hair was greased up! "What's up Hans?" She gave a light wave to the guy.

The quarterback gave Anna one of his weirdly trademarked timid yet pervy smiles and had her suddenly wanting to gag. Really, anyone that can pull off _that _kind of smile would turn Odin's stomach too. Hans actually blushed when he neared the one he had a thing for since freshmen year. "I didn't know you were going to be here." He tried not to make a fool of himself, but couldn't help rubbing his neck nervously.

"Funny, I thought _you _weren't going to be here." She quipped, looking back to the enormous building, not noticing the pervy eyes that suddenly drank in her entire form, instantly gluing to her very nice looking breasts.

"Your boobs certainly look mighty fine tonight." Hans stated without really thinking his words through and when firey jade eyes cut back to glare daggers at him, he gulped, instantly regretting his comment.

A few moment later, a lone redhead strolled up the walkway to the stairs that would eventually get her into the building. She held her head high as her heels clacked up the steps and she ignored the _ohmigod's _and _holy shit's _from whoever saw what had happened. She smirked, handing her now broken _wand _to a random person before waiting for someone else to open the door for her and disappeared inside. _That's no way to talk to a Lady. _She thought in her own defence and back by her car stood a dishelved Ginger Elvis with his sunglasses knocked sideways on his face and his cheek stinging as a dark red line appeared across it. Why was it that he always ended up in some sort of pain when he confronted the redhead?

As soon as Anna entered the mansion, she had to stop in order to gawk at the throughly designed theme of it all. Those high ceilings adorned cobwebs, black netting and random assortments of lights and strobes. The anteroom held the most action. It was filled with gyrating, sweaty characters and monsters that were more than drunk and completely dancing their asses off. All along the walls were different projections of images ranging from a dead forest to scenes from _Chucky. _It was definitely more than the redhead had expected, especially if it was someone like Gerda, who didn't care for such things. While Anna pushed through the swaying mass of bodies, she couldn't help but think that Kai was actually the one responsible for all of this. Now, _that _guy had a sense of design and filled in with gusto where Gerda severely lacked.

A random hand shot out and grabbed ahold of one of Anna's hands, casuing her to stop and turn to see some freshman boy asking- well, slurring if she wanted to dance. _Keep dreaming- _just then she heard a loud 'whoop' from the crowd as a certain guiter riff belted over the speakers. _Aw hell! _Anna thought as she got boxed in right next to that freshman and before she knew it, her body moved on its own until the song died out, allowing all of them to yell the line: _Let's do the Time Warp again! _And from there she danced until the song thankfully ended. Though she refused to fall over when everyone else did.

Before she could attempt fleeing, she heard a familiar shrill voice calling out to her. "Anna! Up here!" The redhead looked up to see Rapunzel bounding down the stairs with a brilliant smile spread across her face. "Anymore dancing?!"

"I'm limited on my moves tonight!" The redhead shouted over the music and Rapunzel wasted no time in pulling her overheated friend away from the humid dance floor and toward the kitchen, having those red curls bobbing up and down with every hurried step.

"Hey-hey ya made it, Red!" A somewhat handsome, blue-spandex/red-S-wearing Flynn smirked as he leaned against the bar, the small _Kent_ curl of his dark hair falling into his eyes. "What are ya thirsty for? I gots vodka, tequila, whiskey- what'll it be my beautiful ladies?"

"Surprise me." Anna shrugged, thankful she wasn't wearing much makeup because that earlier flash mob would have made her look like a witch in distress.

He nodded and began to concoct their shots, handing them to both Anna and Rapunzel when he was done. "Here's to Halloween, the sluttiest day of the year!" He shouted proudly, making the other two glare pointedly at him.

"Cheers, for _not _being sluts." Anna stated, making Rapunzel instantly clink their glasses together.

* * *

><p>Anna flopped down lazily into one of the lawn chairs and hiccuped. Her behaving hair, actually stayed put while her jade eyes were glossed over and her cheeks were even more flushed than usual. It seemed as if she had had a few drinks tonight. "Honestly-" she slurred, "I can't belive Garter- no..." <em>what-how's her name go? <em>Anna's tongue refused to sound out the name 'Gerda' no matter how simple it sounded! She gave up trying and continued "set this whole thing up. Where is she anyway? Not like I really care."

"I don't know, Anna." Rapunzel answered, snuggling into Flynn's muscular chest for a few seconds before suddenly jumping back up wtih frantic eyes and bolted like lightning back toward the house- mansion.

Anna and Flynn looked at each other in confusion but when realization hit, Anna chuckled, sitting back up and smoothing the frillls of her dress back down. "I think I should go check on her." Flynn patted Anna's head and continued after his nauseated girfriend.

Rapunzel was a complete lightweight when it came to drinking but in her own dorky defense, she had managed to keep up with the other two for a bit. In the end though, Flynn had given up and Anna stopped too, not wanting to continue drinking by herself. They then found themselves getting fresh air outback by the pool.

And now, Anna, deciding that she didn't want to stay out there much longer lest she pass out, wandered back to the party, albeit still trying to find the correct balance for walking and conluding that being the one to pass out in a random spot was never a good thing. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but think about how ridiculous she must have looked. _My, my, a drunk off her ass Miss Glinda the Good._

When she made it back into the mansion, giggling to herself as she did so, she saw that either the party had grown or it simply spilled into more rooms than just the anteroom. Though, the lights flashed at a dizzying speed, causing Anna's eyes to contract harshly with each flicker of white light. Slightly confused, she lifted her hand to shield her eyes and continued to push through the sea of raging horomones with no real destination other than maybe the stairway.

"HeyMr. DJ Play:_ They did the Monster Mash!_"Some boisterous person yelled from right next to Anna, making her stumble to the side in surprise. _Sweet Odin, the audacity of these-these- _her thoughts were cut short when she felt arms suddenly encircle her waist, pulling her back into a slightly taller warm body behind her.

"Back up off of me you!" Anna shouted, wildly spinning around with every intention of slapping the creep that had the nerve to try to grind on her.

When she wrestled from the embrace, she gasped, almost choking on the air that shot straight to her lungs. Jade eyes suddenly found themselves staring into a pair of very familiar icy blue eyes. Elsa tensed when their eyes met, knowing full well that her redhead _would _attack her had she been someone else, but when the younger recognized her, she felt safe once more. She'd caught the familiar head of red hair as she'd been shoving through the crowd earlier and had practically ran after her in order to catch her. Other curious eyes flickered to the sudden exchange between both the Good and Wicked Witches of Oz taking place, but were quickly distracted once _The Monster Mash _began playing.

A green hand slid down Anna's wrist to twine their fingers together. "Shall we?" Elsa asked, gesturing to the dancefloor where the crowd roared with delight while they danced like idiots, but Anna shook her head. Instead she pulled Elsa toward and up the staircase.

It was much more quiet upstairs and they were technically alone, save for another couple who were leaning against the banister and watching the chaos down below. Anna lead Elsa silently down a darkened hallway to a secluded corner and around that was another hall lined with closed doors. Elsa was about to speak but stopped when her redhead had turned back to her. Anna's lips were wet, plump and half parted. Those incredibly cute freckled cheeks of hers were more flushed than usual and those intense jade eyes she loved so much were staring dreamily at her.

"Well, my Blue-Eyes Thropp, what are you doing here? I-I thought you were, like, crazy busy with school?" Anna inquired, loving the fact that her girlfriend had decided to dress up as the other half of the play she loved so. She even had the black hat! They were like Yin and Yang, actually Good and Evil, but that was besides the point. Curious fingers dabbed at the green skin, but was surprised when no remnants coated her fingers. And her hair! The usual platinum blonde plait was dusted over with a black spray, now _that _stuff came off when she touched it. Even so, she was delight beyond words. Elsa was Elphaba!

"I was. But Punzie would _not _shut up about this 'epic' party and when she mentioned you were going as Glinda, I had no choice but to come rescue you, my sweet." Elsa whispered, absolutely _loving _the way her girlfriend was dressed. She really liked seeing her in any sort of pink, and oh my god that corset! The green girl wanted to bury her face in those pushed out breasts of her lover. The sudden thought of _others _thinking the same thing, had her biting her lip in order not to attack her right then and claim Miss Glinda as hers.

Anna smiled at the few known emotions running through her girlfriend's face. The biggest, of course, being possessiveness and it did nothing but fan the flames that licked wildly at her belly. She stepped forward, closing the gap between the two of them until there was virtually no space, pressing their fronts firmly together. The sudden movement, made Elsa fall back against the wall behing them as she couldn't help but stare at that freckled chest as it smashed into her.

"I missed you so, my love." Anna whispered against the distracted woman's green neck and she wondered if her own lips would also turn green from doing so.

Elsa gulped, releasing the softest of moans when Anna's lips brushed against her neck. It had been so long since she had felt the sweet lips of her redhead on her flesh so even the slightest contact was nearly unbearable. To be exact, it had been about four months and a half, but who was counting? "Anna." She breathed out as gooseflesh took over her green skin. She sighed dreamily when she felt strong hands manuver under her black cloak in order to gently rub her thumbs over the tender flesh known as her hips.

Anna licked her lips hungrily and leaned in to let her teeth roam over the soft, oh-so inviting flesh of Elsa's collarbone. Sucking as her canines explored the area, not caring if it turned her mouth and teeth green at all. She needed to taste her, needed to believe that Elsa was actually there with her. Meanwhile, Elsa's fingers tangled in her flaming locks, tugging gently at her back, making Anna stop to look up at her. Just for a moment, before she leaned in, catching those green lips.

Elsa gasped at her redhead's sudden dominance, but wanted a more private setting than by a statue of none other than Cupid, so with a slight push, she managed to get Anna to take a step back. She smirked at the green girl, not realizing that some green had begun to outline her lips. Elsa could only smile at that sight. The green spray she used could only withstand so much moisture before it eventually gave way and she knew that _later _Anna's mouth would be covered and her own lips would be smeared too. But who cared?

"Green sure goes with anything." She chuckled, wiping at Anna's lips which pursed, kissing her green fingers.

"Mm- I suppose. You look incredibly hot right now- I-I mean you always do, but I mean in this moment- I'm really turned on by your outfit. It must be the Glinda in me." Anna said as she looked Elsa over once more. She wore a black cloak that didn't show much off (a lot like the original character) but since this _was _Elsa, the shorter girl just knew there was more under that cloak than she let on. If her earlier groping hadn't been enough evidence.

"No Love, _Your _outfit has me stunned to silence." Elsa whispered, softly tracing her hands down the pink frills and to Anna's chagrin, _under _the dress. "Plus, I have a present to give you later." She then murmured her approval at the lacy red underwear and Anna gasped, pushing her dress back down in a haughty manner before playfully glaring at the green woman who had to giggle at her. "I like how positively _girlie _you're dressed, Anna." She mused, glancing at those pink heels of her love.

"You're pretty girlie yourself, sweetheart." Anna grinned and pulled the cloak open, which might have been a mistake because she wasn't expecting there to be _nothing _under there, save for lacy black lingrie and a fully green colored sexy body. _Oh. My. god! _A bolt of white hot desire shot directly to her core and she felt lightheaded all of a sudden, like her brain had been deprived of the oxygen and blood that would have ultimately shot of of her nose had they been in an Anime. She could have fainted right then and there into a happy induced acoma.

"I take it you like your present?" It was Elsa's turn to close her cloak once more before somebody else saw and without another moment wasted, she again took her redhead's now stiff hands, leading her away from their corner to one of the many closed doors.

Once inside a randomly chosen room, Anna's back was immediately pressed against the door with the green skinned woman pinning her to it with her own taller body. Their lips met in a firey display with each fighting, quite feverishly, to see who would dominate the other. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist and pushed away from the door, leading her backwards and further into the room.

Elsa's lower half roughly slammed into a large desk-like object at the back of the room and she felt Anna's probing fingers behind her thighs and gasped when they lifted her up onto the furniture. She then pulled Anna in for another passionate kiss and while her redhead proceeded to climb up too. Anna took the black hat off Elsa's head, tossed it away and she swiped her hand behind across the surface, sending whatever lay behind her to the floor in a loud crash before sliding her the rest of the way on to the desk, and finally straddled her green hips.

"Oh, Anna." She hissed heatedly at the contact and dug her nails into freckled shoulders, which made said girl arch her back while that the same time, causing her hips to press harder into Elsa's center. _Oh my god!_

Noticing that her girlfriend's voice was strained with need and how her body practically pulsated, Anna couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself for eliciting such a reaction from the green girl. Her fingers itched to touch her, so without much more thought, she let a hand slide down Elsa's side, disappearing under the cloak and between green thighs. A moment later, the older of the two partly cried out and as her shoulders lifted slightly off the desk, her nails dug deeper into Anna's shoulders, almost hard enough to break the skin. The redhead moaned as well but didn't close her eyes lest she miss out on the gorgeous face of her lover as her hips rolled against Anna's probing fingers, taking them deeper with each thrust. By now her moans were quite audible and they reverberated off the walls while the Anna continued to urge her on at a fast, hard pace.

Anna watched Elsa writhe, completely transfixed and delighted in the many different expressions that painted her lover's face as she steadliy grew closer to her release. Without further delay, the younger girl leaned in to catch those lips in a distracted kiss as she breathed in the cute noises that came from those green lips. As she felt Elsa was close, she slowed her movements, turning languid instead of rushing to an end and instead she drew out each thrust so her release would be that much more delicious, though in a torturous way for the green girl. Elsa's eyebrows furrowed and she let out a strangled cry at the sudden tease that still built her up.

The older's breathing quicked, words turned to grunts and moans, her movements became desperate and her eyes clenched shut as her body arched into Anna's. _This is it. My god Anna! _Just before she could be shot straight into Nirvana, the door suddenly opened , slamming against the wall in its wake. Anna's eyes widened in shock and on instinct, she grabbed Elsa and rolled both of them off, behind the desk they were just on. Her back landed roughly on the floor below and she grimaced when Elsa landed ontop of her. The sudden switch in position, combined with the unexpected impact made Elsa gasp harshly, seeing as Anna had been still very much buried inside of her and she bit down just as harshly on her lip to stifle the sound. _O-oh shit! _Anna thought and brought sorry eyes up to icy blue, hoping that she'd forgive that stupid stunt.

From the hall stumbled a drunk-off-her ass Rapunzel followed by her equally drunk boyfriend. They wasted no time in connecting their lips in a heated exchange while Flynn kicked the door closed once more and trailed his lips down his girlfriend's creamy throat. "I love you so much, baby." He slurred as they walked backwards searching blindy for a spot and ended up on a couch not too far from the desk Anna and Elsa had disappeared behind.

"For the love of-" Anna whispered roughly through clenched teeth while Elsa, positioned directly on top of her, tried to stay as still as possible, but her hips had other plans and kept grinding down on Anna's fingers despite eveything else that was going on. She was so damn close too!

The redhead peered up at the tortured look of the green girl's face, seeing a mixture of agonized pleasure ripple across it. A mischievious smirk tugged at her lips and again, she began an excruciatingly slow, almost teasing thrust into her lover. Elsa's eyes widened and she tightly gripped Anna's chest, fighting hard not to cry out as her hips couldn't help but roll dangerously. She bit harder into her lip, actually tasting blood in the process, all in hopes to keep her moans from tumbling out of her mouth. _F-fuck, Anna!_

"What was that?" Rapuzel asked, suddenly. "Did you hear that?" She cocked her head to the side before she sat up, pushing Flynn up and off of her as she did so.

"I didn't hear anything." He stated, looking around the dark room. It was maybe a little _unorganzied _(says all that crap on the floor)but besides that, they seemed to be alone. Shrugging, he leaned back in to kiss Rapunzel, who didn't put up a fight and decided that the noise probably came from downstairs.

"Dammit, Anna." Elsa whispered breathlessly. Her body was now covered in a thin sheen of sweat and she couldn't help but shudder as she was _so _close to letting go. Anna's smirk grew, but faltered slightly when Elsa pointedly slapped her shoulder. _Oops! Now you did it Love! _Amused jade eyes watched icy blue go wide with horror at the echo emitted from the hit. Anna tried to stifle her bark of a chuckle at how flustered Elsa got from that action.

"Tell me you didn't hear that!" Rapunzel sat up, knocking Flyn to the floor with a surprised yelp.

"H-hear what?" He asked. "Baby, you're drunk and have probably watched too many scary movies tonight." Flynn groaned, standing up after his girlfriend did and who looked around as if whatever it was would pop out at them. He rolled his eyes and while she continued to search, he plopped back on the couch they'd been on.

"Hello?" The brunette called, inching closer to the desk that had been strangely cleared of its contents and as she neared, she noticed the black hat off to the side and then she ultimately heard some sort of shuffling coming from the other side. A grin crossed her face then. "_One two, Punzie's coming for you-_" she sing-songed before she jumped around to the back of the desk to point an accusing finger to whoever was back there. "BUSTED!" She cried triumphantly for a split second before all color suddenly drained from her face. "E-Elsa?!" She choked out and her eyes widened even further. "Oh god, Anna!" She scrambled away from the desk with those images now burned into her memory.

Back behind the desk, Anna tried to sit up, but when she did, her fingers inadvertently pushed harder into Elsa and that was it for her. The green woman cried out suddenly, shoving her redhead back to the floor as her body quaked with an earth shattering orgasm. Her back arched, causing her hair to whip through the air as she convulsed, spreading warmth throughout her body. Anna gaped at her green skinned lover as a dark blush adorned her cheeks. _So damned gorgeous! _Once she was done, Elsa slumped forward, breathless, and buried her face in Anna's neck, smearing green all over her and said girl instantly snaked her arms around her green lover in a gentle embrace. _Holy shit! _That was probably the hottest she'd ever seen Elsa!

From the couch, Flynn sat there with his face as white as paper and still as a statue. _Did I seriously just hear Elsa- _he didn't have time to finish that thought as his girlfriend appeared beside him, yanking him right off the couch and dragging him back out of the room, not hesitating to slam the door shut behind them. "Hey, what-"

"No! Don't say anything! Not. A. Word. We didn't hear or see anything, right?" Rapunzel snapped, placing a sturdy hand on her boyfriend's mouth. "Right?"

"Alright, alright." He relented, pulling her hand away before scooping her up and carrying her to a different room. "I think I need something else to distract me for now, though."

"Fine. But we are _so _scoping out the next place." The brunette muttered, making her guy chuckle before he kicked open the next door.

"Honey, we're home!" He bellowed when they entered and when no surprises seemed to lurk anywhere, they relaxed. Locking the door, they continued doing what they first meant to do. Hopefully with no more interruptions.

Meanwhile, back inside the other room, Anna held on to a satisfied and somewhat spent Elsa, whispering sweet nothings into her green ear, for another short moment before the older of them began to chuckle. The redhead didn't hesitate to join in as well.

"Guess we could have locked the stupid door." Anna stated after another minute, causing Elsa to pull back to look at her. For once, Anna couldn't figure out what those icy eyes were thinking. "What is it?" she asked, pushing a few strands of hair from her slightly smeared face.

"It's just-" Elsa started, leaning in to place a kiss to a freckled nose "for the first time, I feel-" when she pulled back, she saw recognition in those jade eyes of her girlfriend, who ended up with the biggest smile on her face. "Wicked." She finished reciting a particular song.

"I love you, Elphaba- I-I mean Elsa." Anna chuckled, loving that her girl knew as much about that play as she did. Also, Elsa always strove to please her own girl by doing whatever she could to make her redhead smile.

"And I you Miss Glinda. Anna. Now, get up and take me back to your place so I can give you the rest of your gift." Elsa whispered and Anna's eyes dipped into her green cleavage, remembering that there wasn't much under there. _Oooh, right. _No, there was a _lot _going on under there and she couldn't wait to ravish her green lover some more until her entired bed was smeared with green

"Then by all means. You said you came here to rescue me so let's get out of here." Anna sat up and Elsa gasped, seeing that Anna's face was smeared in green, as was some of the fabric of her pretty pink dress. _Oops. _"Oh, don't worry. Now people will know who Miss Glinda really belongs to, my Blue-Eyes-Thropp." She grinned.

Elsa giggled, fixing her braid, smoothing out the cloak and Anna put her hat back in place before they stole away into the night that would surely be a long one filled with even more passion than before.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yeah...family kept asking what I was laughing at XD yes it's a few weeks early but HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I totally ship Gelphie too! (If you couldn't tell)_


End file.
